extraterrestrial_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Ciocurians
The Ciocurians are an aggressive species, known and feared all across the universe. They are cunning and impressive, and one of the most advanced races in the entire galaxy. They have arrived as small cells in a huge comet coming from another galaxy, and evolved, only to stay small, but deadly. Appearance Ciocurians appear to be similar to the pokemons Marshstomp and Mudkip. They have two large fins on the side of their heads - which are used as ears -, two squinting eyes, nostrils on the forehead, three sets of spikes on their back, a long tail, two three-fingered claws and two five-fingered star-shaped feet. Their coloration is gold, blue and white. The white parts left for shoulders, wrists, thighs and ankles. The blue parts is shown at the feet, claws, tail and torso, while the golden part can be clearly seen in the ears, arms, legs, mouth and the rest of the body, in an arrow-like pattern. Backstory Ciocurians originally emerged in a comet pushed out of an asteroid belt in a distant star system, in one of the farthest galaxies in the universe. This asteroid travelled aimlessly through the cosmos, colliding with various other asteroids and debris until it turned into a Deimos-sized life-filled 'planet'. The Ciocurians themselves evolved from tiny creatures in frozen ponds on craters of the comet. They first evolved as shark-like beings that were basically born to kill. Sharp teeth, claws, thorns, horns everywhere, poison... they had a very complicated evolutionary design. Eventually, the Ciocurians evolved to adapt to the comet's "atmosphere", and soon enough were on their path to become a type I civilization. However, the comet crashed into a planet, and the planet gained the materials and composition that the comet had, thus giving the Ciocurians more chance, space and time to evolve. They eventually reached a point in their lives that they got to be a type I civilization. It all went downhill from that point onward. There was a faction of Ciocurians that believed that genetic modification is the true way to be, but the other Ciocurians didn't believe it. So this faction colonized a planet far from Ciocury-3, and genetically modified themselves to live on conditions no other life form could possibly live on. Eventually, they evolved far beyond their old selves, up to the point they formed their own empire and moved far from the star Ciocury. Meanwhile, the Ciocurians reached the current era they are in (Type V civilization), and, so far, have conquered two whole neighbor galaxies, but never managed to conquer their own. They currently are trying to this very day, with their leader, Lorir Tuesh Mozkang II, being the leader of their mighty armada since the beginning of their creation. Habitat Ciocurians can adapt to any habitat known and recorded, except extremely hot lava fields, due to their sharklike nature. They can be found all over Ciocury-3, even underground. Diet WIP Behavior WIP Culture WIP Beliefs WIPCategory:Species Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Carnivores Category:Unfinished Category:Ciocury-3 species